


A Smile

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s such a simple thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful [](http://rua1412.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rua1412.livejournal.com/)**rua1412**. She’s had a bit of a rough time lately and I wanted to cheer her up. I love you, darlin’. You are a great friend and a talented artist. You always make me smile. ::smooches::
> 
> Originally posted 8-8-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A smile.

Such a simple thing, really, when you think about it. A shifting of muscles that lets other people know you’re happy.

It can brighten a bad day. Let someone know they are loved. It can heal a wounded soul.

Willow’s smile is like feeling the sun again. Angel basks in its warmth every chance he gets. He’s made it his mission to coax it out. The first time he made her laugh was one of the best days of his unlife.

The day she said she liked his smile was another.

Such a simple, wonderful thing.

A smile.

-30-


End file.
